Lacrymosa
by Reviero Messiah
Summary: Aku dapat mendengarnya. Requiem itu. Requiem itu telah memanggilku. Requiem kematian itu meminta nyawaku. Pergi. Sudah saatnya aku pergi. Maafkan aku. Inilah hari pengingkaran janjiku. Warning : Oneshot AU Puzzleshipping, Angst, Character Death


**---LACRYMOSA---**

Oneshot AU Y x Y (Puzzleshipping)

**Genre :** Romance/Angst

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** Chara Death!! overload poetic semi poignant descriptions, teks inggris diantara garis pembatas adalah lirik lagu Evanescence yang berjudul Lacrymosa. Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu itu.

**Disclaimer :** YuGiOh! Milik Kazuki Takahashi. Teks bahasa latin di bagian akhir adalah lyric requiem Lacrimosa milik Mozart.

* * *

_Out on your own_

_Cold and alone again_

_Can this be what you really wanted, baby?_

* * *

Yugi's POV

Cahaya.

Kilau cahaya sang mentari membangunkan lelapku. Mata terpejamku kini mulai terbuka. Ametisku memantulkan distorsi cahaya. Namun, pantulan cahaya itu tak sanggup menyinari gelapnya kesedihanku. Tetap saja begini. Kabut keputus asaan menyambut tatapan kehidupanku.

Kuarahkan pandanganku, ke samping. Sakit. Ya. Sungguh terasa sakit. Kepalaku sakit. Sakit sekali.

Tidak.

Aku salah.

Bukan hanya kepala, tapi... dadaku, lenganku, kedua tanganku, punggungku, kedua kakiku, sekujur tubuhku...

Sakit.

Seluruhnya terasa sakit.

Aku tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhku. Terlalu lemah. Aku tak memiliki kekuatan. Hanya dapat terbaring. Terbaring dengan lemah dan pasrah. Aku sakit.

Benar-benar terlalu sakit.

Kupejamkan mataku yang sembab. Entah sudah berapa tetes air mata yang kukeluarkan dari ametisku.

Ametis.

Satu-satunya warna mata yang tak dimiliki oleh siapapun. Kecuali aku. Hanya aku pemilik mata ametis itu. Warna yang cukup indah. Cukup indah untuk memancarkan harapan. Cukup indah untuk menebarkan semangat. Dan cukup indah membagikan kebahagiaan.

Dan aku salah.

Kukira, hal itu akan berlangsung selamanya. Kupikir, aku akan dapat mempertahankan gelar-gelar itu.

Tapi aku salah.

Kini, aku justru membutuhkan harapan. Aku memerlukan semangat. Dan kebahagiaanku telah luntur. Ametisku telah buta. Buta akan kehancuran.

Tak ada yang absolut.

Aku terjerembab dalam piciknya takdir ini.

Sungguh ironis.

"Aibou..."

Aku mendengarnya. Suara itu memanggilku. Bariton itu memanggilku. Kuarahkan kembali pandanganku ke samping. Ametisku menatapnya.

Menatap merahnya.

Merah. Sungguh bagaikan warna darah. Warna mata yang bertolak belakang dengan ametisku. Merah. Hanya kau yang memiliki warna itu. Sinar matamu hampir sama denganku. Kau tak lagi menyinarkan sebuah harapan. Kau terlihat sedih dan putus asa.

Sama seperti diriku.

Dan ini semua salahku.

"Yami." sekuat tenaga telah kusebut namamu. Kegelapan. Namamu bermakna kegelapan. Nama kegelapan itu telah menemani hidupnya jasad sempurnamu. Nama itu telah menjadi identitasmu. Nama itu selalu menyertai setiap hembusan napasmu. Sejujurnya, aku membenci namamu. Karena dimataku, kau bukanlah kegelapan. Kau adalah cahayaku. Harapanku. Kau adalah detak jantungku.

Sayangnya, semua itu kamuflase.

Aku telah menjadikan namamu terealisasi. Aku menghancurkan harapanmu. Telah kubunuh semangatmu. Kebahagiaanmu pun raib ditanganku.

Akulah yang telah memberi kegelapan padamu.

Maafkan aku.

"A..Aibou, bagaimana keadaanmu?" khawatir. Kau begitu khawatir. Kau cemas. Dan kau takut. Dengan cepat, kau hampiri aku yang saat ini terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Aku tak tega melihat kesedihanmu. Kesedihan yang seakan tak pernah berakhir...

Selama keadaanku tak berubah.

"A...Aku baik-baik saja." suaraku terdengar begitu lirih dan pilu. Aku berusaha keras untuk mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Meskipun aku tahu bahwa semakin lama, aku seakan tak sanggup mengeluarkan suaraku. Aku benar-benar terlalu lemah. Terlalu sakit.

Bahkan tersenyum pun aku tak bisa.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, Aibou. Tubuhmu begitu lemah. Jika kau memaksakan diri untuk bergerak, keadaanmu akan bertambah buruk. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, katakan padaku..." kau mengenggam tanganku. Kau sandarkan pipimu di telapak tanganku. Kau menatapku dengan putus asa.

Kau tak ingin kehilangan diriku.

Aku menghela napasku untuk sesaat. Semakin lama semakin berat. Aku sungguh kesulitan untuk menarik dan menghembuskan napas. Aku sulit untuk menggerakkan mulutku. Aku bahkan sulit untuk membuka lebar mataku. Aku tak tahu, berapa lama lagi aku akan bertahan.

Aku sungguh tak ingin berpisah denganmu.

"Ambilkan aku cermin, Yami..."

Kedua alismu bertaut. Dahimu mulai berkerut. Heran. Kau pasti heran karena hampir setiap hari, aku memanjatkan permintaan yang sama.

Cermin.

Aku selalu meminta cermin.

Aku selalu bercermin setiap saat. Agar aku bisa melihat. Melihat betapa lemahnya diriku. Melihat bagaimana tersiksanya diriku. Melihat sudah sampai berapa _limit_ku. Melihat berapa sisa kekuatanku. Dan juga melihat...

Berapa lama lagi aku akan bertahan hidup.

Dan kau tahu motifku. Kau tahu tujuanku bercermin. Dan hatimu seakan teriris dengan kenyataan ini. Kau berusaha membendung air matamu. Berusaha untuk kuat dibalik ketegaran hatimu itu. Kau tak ingin membuatku sedih.

Kau pasti sangat mencintaiku.

"Akan kuambilkan, Aibou."

Kau pun berlalu mewujudkan permintaanku. Aku kembali memejamkan kedua mataku. Tanpa bercermin pun, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu. Bahwa keadaanku sungguh begitu mengenaskan. Penyakitku pun semakin parah.

Dan sepertinya... sudah tak ada harapan lagi.

* * *

_Blame it on me_

_Set your guilt free_

_Nothing can hold you back now_

* * *

Pucat.

Aku terlihat begitu pucat. Refleksi itu telah menunjukkan semuanya. Aku terlihat begitu pucat. Aku terlihat begitu Lemah. Sakit. Tak berdaya. Rambutku yang selalu menjulang keatas kini telah layu. Tiga warna yang menghiasi rambutku terlihat pudar. Cahaya hidupku yang memancar dalam paras malaikatku seakan mati. Aku terlihat begitu mungil dan kurus. Aku sudah kehilangan banyak berat badanku. Warna mata ametisku terlihat kosong. Kosong akan kekecewaan. Aku tak memiliki semangat hidup lagi.

Aku sungguh terlihat seperti sebuah jasad.

Yang sudah tak memiliki nyawa lagi.

Walau aku masih hidup, namun dari dalam aku sudah mati. Dan aku mencoba bertahan demi dirimu. Meskipun hal itu sangat menyakitkan. Akan kucoba untuk bertahan.

Sedikit lagi.

"Aibou." kau sirnakan lamunanku. Kembali kuarahkan pandanganku padamu. Aku semakin tak tega melihatmu. Perlahan, kau pun ikut hancur bersamaku. Kau ikut rapuh. Kau ikut merasakan kesakitanku. Meski bukan secara fisik.

Tapi dari dalam hati, kau sakit.

Dan salahkan semua itu padaku.

Akulah yang membuatmu seperti ini.

"Aku lelah, Yami... A..aku semakin lelah..." kuanugerahkan kau kejujuranku. Aku tak pernah berbohong padamu. Aku tak ingin berbohong bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Aku tak ingin berbohong bahwa cahaya harapan itu masih ada. Aku tak ingin berbohong bahwa aku akan tetap bersamamu. Sungguh tak ingin berbohong lagi. Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk berbohong.

Aku tak ingin lagi mengikatmu dengan harapan.

Aku ingin melepasmu.

"Be...bertahanlah, Aibou!! Kau pasti bisa melakukannya. A..akan kuambilkan obatmu." kau berusaha keras, untuk membuatku bertahan. Membuatku tetap disini. Bersamamu. Agar aku tak pergi. Agar kau tak kehilanganku.

Kau benar-benar berusaha keras. Berjuang sekuat tenaga.

Tapi, apa dayaku?

Ingin kubalas seluruh kerja kerasmu. Dengan kesembuhanku. Aku ingin sembuh. Terbebas dari rasa sakit ini. Hanya ingin sembuh.

Tapi percuma.

Aku tak bisa menghindari takdirku.

* * *

_Now that you're gone_

_I feel like myself again_

_Grieving the thing I can't repair_

_And willing..._

* * *

Talasemia.

Vonis mengerikan itu jatuh padaku. Vonis yang sudah membuat hidupku hancur. Talasemia. Penyakit kelainan pembentukan sel darah merah. Sebuah penyakit yang timbul akibat efek genetik atau yang bisa disebut penyakit keturunan.

Dan kemungkinan besar penderita Talasemia tak akan bisa disembuhkan dan diselamatkan.

Semenjak vonis itu jatuh, aku sudah dapat melihatnya.

Melihat garis ajalku.

"Dokter, apa ada cara lain agar Aibouku bisa sembuh?!! Kumohon dok, katakan padaku!! Katakan bahwa Aibouku masih dapat disembuhkan!! Katakan!!" aku bisa mendengar jeritanmu. Jeritan penuh pilu itu. Sebuah jeritan yang berisi sebuah permohonan. Permohonan keselamatanku.

Aku bisa melihatnya. Kau begitu putus asa. Ingin mempertahankanku. Tak ingin melepasku.

Kau benar-benar orang yang persisten.

"Satu-satunya cara untuk mengobatinya, hanyalah dengan tranfusi darah secara rutin yang bisa dilakukan setiap minggu sekali. Dan... saudara Mutou juga harus rutin melakukan pengobatan khusus _desferoksamin_ untuk mengangkat zat besi dan kumpulan sel darah merah yang telah rusak. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa, dok?!!" kau terlihat begitu muak. Tak sabaran. Tatapan tajam terus saja kau sorotkan pada dokter itu. Tatapan tajam yang seakan mengancam. Mengancam bahwa kau akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani mengatakan bahwa aku sudah tak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

Namun, distopia itu tetap terjadi.

"Maafkan saya, saudara Atemu. Walaupun semua pengobatan dan tranfusi darah ini dilakukan, namun, hal itu tak akan bisa membuat penyakitnya sembuh. Tranfusi dan pengobatan _desferoksamin _itu hanya berfungsi untuk memperpanjang umurnya saja. Kemungkinan ia sembuh total adalah nol persen. Saudara Mutou sudah tak dapat diselamatkan lagi."

"A..Apa?"

Kau seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang kau dengar. Pernyataan itu bagaikan mimpi buruk. Mimpi terburuk yang pernah ada. Dunia seakan runtuh. Aku tahu bahwa semua rentetan realitas ini akan segera datang. Aku tahu. Aku sudah dapat menduganya.

Mengapa takdir bisa sekejam ini?

"Jangan bercanda, dok!! Aibou pasti bisa diselamatkan!! Aku tahu ia pasti dapat sembuh total!! Kau jangan main-main denganku!! Katakan, dok!! Katakan bahwa Aibou bisa sembuh!! Katakan!! Katakan padaku!!" kau sungguh tak terima. Kau bahkan mulai mencengkram dokter itu dan mengguncangkannya. Aku bisa melihatnya. Mata merahmu basah. Kau meneteskan air mata. Kau tak ingin mempercayai semua ini. Kau tak ingin kalah dari takdir. Kau tak ingin takluk pada realitas ini. Namun, semua ini sudah terjadi. Skenario ini sudah tersusun.

Tersusun dalam kuasa Tuhan.

"Maafkan saya, saudara Atemu. Kemungkinan besar, saudara Mutou hanya bisa bertahan beberapa bulan saja dari sekarang..."

Sudah terjadi. Semua ini benar-benar kenyataan mutlak. Kau tak bisa memungkirinya. Bahwa kau harus melepaskanku. Dan merasakan pengingkaran janjiku. Janji untuk selalu bersama.

Sudah berakhir.

Kau hanya bisa berlutut. Derasnya air mata mengalir, menggenangi paras dewamu. Seluruh orang yang melihatmu merasa iba. Kau sungguh terlihat hancur. Dan aku hanya bisa terdiam dari balik pintu ruang rawat inapku. Aku hanya dapat bersandar, memejamkan mataku. Dan tanpa kusadari...

Air mataku perlahan mengalir... di tengah jeritan pilumu.

* * *

_To let you blame it on me_

_And set your guilt free_

_I don't want to hold you back now__, love_

* * *

Kau benar-benar berjuang dengan keras, membiayai seluruh pengobatanku. Kau bekerja mati-matian hanya untuk menghasilkan uang. Uang yang akan kau buang demi memberiku tranfusi darah. Uang yang akan kau buang demi memberiku pengobatan _desferoksamin. _Uang yang kau buang untuk mempertahankan nyawaku.

Uang.

Sungguh hal itu tak ada artinya untukmu. Hanya demi nyawaku, kau korbankan segalanya. Bahkan kehormatanmu. Kau rela membuangnya. Agar aku bisa selalu bersamamu. Walau itu hanya demi sebuah masa yang singkat. Kau tak peduli.

Kau tak ingin kehilangan segalanya.

Dan segalamu adalah diriku.

Setiap hari kau pulang larut. Kelelahan, bahkan sedikit luka memar terlihat disekujur tubuhmu. Kau benar-benar bekerja dengan begitu keras. Kau pantang menyerah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Aibou?" kau selalu memanjatkan pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang sama, yang selalu berdentang saat kau pulang ke rumah. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalaku. Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu padamu. Bukan kau. Bukan kau yang menanyakannya.

Justru kaulah terlihat dalam kondisi yang kurang begitu baik. Jika begitu, mengapa kau tanyakan kondisiku?

Yang sudah jelas-jelas tak memiliki harapan lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Beristirahatlah. Kau pasti sangat lelah." kau tersenyum mendengar jawabanku. Kau membelai pipiku dengan lembut. Kau tatap aku dengan perasaan bahagia. Kau begitu senang jika berada di dekatku. Begitu gembira jika berada di sampingku. Akulah sumber euphoriamu.

Kau bahkan memujaku secara berlebihan.

Aku tak tahu mengapa perasaanmu selalu bertambah terhadapku. Semakin lama, kau semakin bergantung padaku. Perasaan itu terlalu besar untukku. Dan terkadang aku tak sanggup mengimbanginya. Rasa cintaku ini tidaklah cukup. Tidaklah cukup untuk membuatku bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Ajal pasti datang mengikis hidupku.

"Akan kuambilkan obatmu, Aibou." kau hendak berlalu, mengambil sesuatu untuk memperpanjang usiaku lagi. Namun, kutahan dirimu sebelum berlalu. Kau menatapku dengan rasa terkejut. Aku menarik lenganmu. Aku memelukmu. Memelukmu dengan begitu erat. Kutenggelamkan wajahku di dadamu. Kusembunyikan air mata yang mengalir di kedua mataku. Hanya untuk kali ini saja...

"Jangan pergi."

"A...aibou." kau terbelalak. Terkejut. Terperangah, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku memelukmu dengan cukup erat dan berusaha membendung isak tangisku. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu.

Untuk kali ini saja.

"Kumohon, Yami. Temani aku." permohonanku begitu rapuh. Begitu tulus. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Di dekatmu. Hanya denganmu. Kau sudah jarang bersamaku dengan kontak sedekat ini. Hampir seharian kau buang waktumu untuk bekerja. Menghasilkan uang. Untuk biaya perawatanku. Biaya pengobatanku. Tapi kau tak pernah mengasihiku, memberiku realisasi cintamu.

Aku merindukan kehangatanmu.

"Aibou..." pada akhirnya kau membalas pelukanku. Kau memeluk erat tubuh mungilku. Kau curahkan kerinduanmu padaku. Tubuhmu mulai gemetar. Kau terlalu merindukan kehangatanku. Dan disaat itulah kau mengunci bibir mungilku. Kau menyegelnya dengan mulutmu. Sudah lama sekali kau tak menciumku seperti ini.

Ingin kuukir kenangan ini selamanya.

Walaupun aku tahu, tak ada yang kekal di dunia ini. Tak ada yang abadi. Tak ada yang absolut. Namun, aku berharap. Hanya untuk kali ini saja. Aku berharap.

Tuhan menghentikan putaran waktu.

* * *

_I can't change who I am_

_not this time_

_I won't lie to keep you near me_

* * *

"Berapa banyak lagi tranfusi darah yang ia butuhkan, dok?!! Aku pasti akan membayarnya!! Cepat berikan Aibouku tranfusi darah!! Cepat berikan!!" kemarahan benar-benar membuatmu buta. Kau marah. Dan juga emosi. Distopia telah mencapai titik terpuncaknya. Penyakitku semakin parah. Gumpalan sel darah merah yang telah rusak telah berkumpul di limpah dan jantungku. Sungguh sakit. Aku tak mampu menahannya lagi.

Terlalu sakit.

"Maafkan kami, saudara Atemu. Kami sedang berusaha mencari tranfusi darah yang cocok dengan golongan darah saudara Mutou. Kami kehabisan persedian tranfusi darah dengan golongan darah O."

"Kalau begitu, berikan saja darahku!! Biarkan aku yang menjadi pendonornya!! Golongan darahku juga O!! Berikan saja darahku!! Kau bisa mengambilnya, dok!!! Ambil semuanya jika perlu!! Aku tak peduli dengan diriku!! A..asalkan Aibou baik-baik saja, aku rela!! Sebaiknya ambil saja darahku!! Ambil!!!"

"Ta...Tapi..."

"Tunggu apalagi?!! Ambil saja sekarang!!! Ambil!!!" kau begitu histeris. Kau terus mengguncangkan dokter yang merawatku. Kau begitu tersiksa. Tak kuat melihat keadaanku yang tak berdaya seperti ini. Tak berdaya dan membutuhkan pertolongan. Walaupun semua tahu. Semua tahu bahwa sudah tak ada harapan lagi. Harapan keselamatan. Sudah tak ada lagi harapan itu padaku.

Dan kau tak peduli hal itu.

Kau tetap tak ingin melepasku.

"Yami, tenangkan dirimu!! Kau tahu sendiri bahwa kau tak bisa menjadi pendonor!! Kau tidak layak menjadi pendonor darah, Yami!! kau tak masuk kualifikasi!!"

"Aku tak peduli, Jou!! aku tak peduli dengan kualifikasi itu!! Aku hanya ingin Aibou selamat!!! Kumohon donorkan darahku untuk Aibou!!" kau semakin histeris. Tekanan ini seakan membuatmu gila. Kau terus meronta, memaksa dokter untuk mendonorkan darahmu padaku. Air mata mengucur deras dari kedua mata merahmu. Jounouchi, sahabat baikku, berusaha menahanmu. Agar kau tidak bertindak bodoh. Agar kau tersadar akan realitas ini. Dan kau tetap saja meronta.

Tetap saja persisten.

"Yami..."

"Kumohon!! Berikan darahku untuk Aibou!! Berikan!! Kumohon berikan!! Ambil darahku...ambillah....uhhgh..." kau pun berlutut, memeluk dirimu sendiri. Kau menangis. Kau merontah pasrah. Dan aku memiliki firasat buruk.

Tak ada kesempatan.

Secara perlahan, _salvation _itu sirna.

"Tenanglah, Atem. Aku sudah menemukan seorang pendonor. Dokter, sebaiknya cepat segera tranfusikan sekarang juga!!" pernyataan tegas itu ternyata keluar dari mulut Seto Kaiba, kekasih dari sahabat baikku Jou dan sepupu dari kekasihku Yami. Ia lah yang selama ini banyak membantu pengobatanku. Walau bekerja sekeras apapun, Yami tak akan mampu menanggung seluruh biaya pengobatanku sendirian. Biaya pengobatan untuk penderita talasemia sepertiku sungguh terlalu tinggi. Rata-rata, pengobatan dan tranfusi darah yang dibutuhkan oleh penderita Talasemia hampir mencapai 250 juta pertahunnya. Dan itupun hanya berfungsi untuk memperpanjang usia saja.

Pada akhirnya, korban Talasemia harus berguguran mempertahankan nyawa mereka yang meregang. Sahabat-sahabat dan kekasihku adalah orang-orang yang sangat baik. Aku sungguh malu terhadap diriku sendiri karena tak mampu membalas kebaikan mereka.

Aku sungguh malu.

Hidupku sungguh tak berguna.

"Baiklah, kami akan segera melakukan tranfusi secepatnya." dokter dan perawat-perawat itu kembali menghampiriku. Kembali memasang selang infus. Kembali memberiku _suplay_ darah baru. Kembali memasukkan obat-obatan _desferoksamin _ke dalam tubuhku. Dimataku, mereka sungguh terlihat seperti memainkan dengan jasadku. Memaksanya dan memperlakukanku seperti sebuah obyek. Sebuah obyek yang harus diselamatkan bagaimanapun juga. Apakah mereka tak mengerti apa yang kurasakan saat ini?

Sakit.

Sungguh sakit sekali.

Mereka semua seakan mencengkram nyawaku. Membelenggu hidupku. Menahanku _vessel-_ku. Agar aku tidak pergi. Agar tetap bertahan disini.

Egois.

Mereka semua egois.

Dan disaat yang sama, aku dapat melihatnya. Aku dapat melihat sosok itu. Sekelebat. Sosok itu begitu perkasa. Begitu mengerikan. Sesosok makhluk yang tak ingin dilihat oleh siapapun.

Sang _Gabriel_.

Ia datang menjemputku. Mengulurkan ajalnya padaku. mengumandangkan _requiem_nya.

_Requiem_ kematianku.

Aku bisa mendengarnya. Alunan _requiem_nya begitu pilu. Begitu menyakitkan. _Requiem_ itu begitu mengerikan. Seakan merasuk ke dalam dasar hatiku. Seakan mengoyak labirin perasaanku. Seakan menikam _free will-_ku. Aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

_Requiem_ itu memanggilku.

Memanggilku untuk pergi.

Namun, aku harus kemana? Aku hanya bisa melihat kegelapan. Kegelapan pekat ini menyelubungiku. Aku terperangkap. Terperangkap dalam kebimbangan takdir.

Dan _requiem_ itu terus saja memanggilku.

Meminta nyawaku.

* * *

_And in this short life_

_There's no time to waste on giving up_

_My love wasn't enough_

* * *

"Cepat periksa reaksinya!! Ini tidak mungkin!!"

Kepanikan datang dan melanda. Ada yang salah dengan diriku. Tubuhku gemetar. Napasku sesak. Kejang. Aku mulai merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Pengobatan itu tidak berhasil. Darah mulai mengucur keluar dari mulut dan hidungku. Sungguh sangat menyakitkan. Aku tak dapat menahannya lagi. Tubuhku seakan tercabik. Organ dalamku seakan hancur. Air mataku tak henti-hentinya bercucuran. Sakit. Sungguh sakit sekali.

Kumohon...

Ijinkan aku pergi.

"Suster!! Cepat lakukan penanganan darurat!!"

"I..Ini sungguh gawat, dokter!! Sistem tubuhnya menolak _desferoksamin_!! Hasil tranfusi darah menunjukkan reaksi negatif!! Tidak ada respon!! Tidak ada respon dalam sistem tubuhnya!! Gumpalan sel-sel rusak yang berkumpul di jantungnya sudah terlalu parah!! Jantungnya sudah tak bisa memompa darah dengan baik!! A...Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?!!" raut putus asa sudah tergambar dengan jelas. Mereka yang mencoba menyelamatkanku terlihat angkat tangan. Mereka menggelengkan kepala.

Sudah menyerah.

"AIBOU!!!"

Pintu ruang Unit Gawat Darurat telah terbuka lebar. Kau terlihat berdiri dengan perasaan hancur. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari kedua mata merahmu. Kau berlari. Kau berlari dan berlutut padaku. Kau genggam telapak tanganku dengan begitu erat. Jounouchi dan Kaiba hanya dapat berdiri di belakangmu. Menunduk sedih, tak tega melihatku.

"A..Aibou...kumohon bertahanlah..." suara isak tangismu membuat hatiku bernapas. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa, aku mencoba membuka kedua mataku. Secara perlahan-lahan aku mengarahkan pandanganku padamu. Sakit. Aku sungguh tidak kuat lagi.

"Ya..Yami..."

Kau terkejut mendengar lirihku. Aku memanggilmu dengan begitu pelan. Pelan hingga tak bersuara. Dan kau mendengarku. Kau arahkan kedua mata merahmu pada ametisku. Air mata masihlah terus menghiasi paras kita. Kita sama-sama putus asa. Kita sama-sama merasakan sakit.

Kita sama-sama dipermainkan oleh takdir.

Dan aku tak tahu.

Diantara kita... siapakah yang lebih sakit?

"Aibou! Bertahanlah, Aibou!! Ja...jangan tinggalkan aku!! Kumohon padamu!! Jangan tinggalkan aku...." kau begitu terguncang. Kau tak ingin kehilanganku begitu saja. Kau pun bersandar di dadaku, menangis. Dan memeluk tubuhku dengan begitu erat. Kau bahkan gemetar. Isak tangismu begitu pilu. Terlalu memilukan hingga membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku hanya dapat memejamkan kedua ametisku. Dan mencoba untuk tenggelam.

Ke dalam dosaku sendiri.

"Ka...Kau sudah berjanji padaku, Aibou!! Kau sudah berjanji bahwa kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku!! Kau akan tetap bersamaku!! Kau sudah berjanji padaku, Aibou!! Kau sudah berjanji!!! Ughh...ka...kau sudah berjanji...su...sudah berjanji...." di tengah lirih itu, kau menagih janji padaku. Sebuah janji yang selalu kugemakan dalam hatimu. Sebuah janji untuk bersama. Selamanya.

Dan aku adalah orang yang tak akan pernah mengingkari janjiku. Aku selalu memegang teguh sumpahku. Aku tak pernah mengecewakan orang lain. Namun, kali ini... aku terpaksa mengingkarinya. Aku terpaksa membuatmu kecewa. Aku terpaksa.

Aku tak punya pilihan lain.

Kukerahkan lagi seluruh kekuatanku yang tersisa. Kulingkarkan kedua lenganku padamu. Kupeluk dirimu dengan lemah. Dan kau terus saja menangis dan menjerit di dadaku. Kau menjeritkan janjiku. Sumpahku. Ikrarku. Kau menjerit agar aku tidak pergi. Pergi dari sisimu. Dan kau terus menjerit.

Air mataku kembali mengalir. Rasa sakit ini semakin menghancurkanku. _Requiem_ itu terus dan semakin menggema di telingaku. Ia masih menungguku. Sang Gabriel. Ia masih menungguku.

Dan aku menunggunya.

Menunggu dawai kematian itu dipetik.

Menunggu gema ajalku berderu.

Dan aku akan pergi dari dunia ini.

Namun sebelum itu, aku hanya menginginkan satu hal. Berilah aku sedikit kekuatan lagi. Kekuatan terakhir. Tenaga yang terakhir. Rentetan napas terakhir.

Untuk meminta maaf padamu.

"A..Aku sangat mencintaimu, Yami..." kau terkejut mendengar pengakuanku. Sebuah pengakuan yang kulisankan dengan aliran darah. Wajahku semakin pucat. Sekujur tubuhku serasa dingin. Aku sudah tak sanggup menahannya lagi. _Requiem_ itu terus mencoba untuk menarik nyawaku. Terus dan terus menarik nyawaku.

Sakit sekali...

"A..Aibou...jangan...ku...kumohon...jangan pergi...aku sangat mencintaimu!! Kumohon ja...jangan...pergi...." kau semakin gemetar. Kau mencoba mengusap darah yang mengalir keluar dari mulutku. Aku sungguh tak tega menatapmu. Menatap paras kehancuranmu. Kau sudah benar-benar hancur. Dan aku tak menyangka aku melakukan ini.

Aku tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum padamu. Lalu kuhapus air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matamu. Aku tahu bahwa hal yang kulakukan ini pasti percuma. Karena kau akan terus meneteskan air matamu. Tapi walaupun begitu, aku hanya ingin menghapus air matamu.

Aku benci melihatmu menangis.

"Maafkan aku. A...aku tak bisa menepati janjiku padamu. i...ini memang salahku, Yami...i..ini memang sa...salahku..."

"Aibou..." kau sungguh tak tahu harus berkata apa. Kau terlalu terperangah melihat keadaanku. Aku berusaha bertahan ditengah-tengah keadaan menyakitkan ini. Tubuhku semakin terasa sakit. Aliran darah masih saja terus mengalir keluar dan keluar dari mulutku. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan darahku sendiri.

Kembali kutatap dirimu. Kau semakin tak berdaya. Parasmu dibanjiri oleh air mata lagi. Aku sudah tak dapat menghapusnya. Tenagaku sudah habis. Kumohon...

Sedikit lagi.

Biarkan aku mengatakan salam perpisahanku.

"Ja...jaga dirimu baik-baik, Yami. A..aku harap, kau mau memaafkan aku. A...aku mencintaimu.....sangat mencintaimu..." air mataku kembali mengalir. Aku menatapmu dengan penuh rasa bahagia. Aku tak takut berpisah denganmu.

Karena kita pasti akan bertemu lagi.

Dan kau pun terkejut, shock. Kau gelengkan kepalamu dengan begitu cepat. Kau masih tak terima kenyataan ini. Kau tak terima takdirmu. Dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Sang _Gabriel _terus saja menatapku. Ia memberiku peringatan. Peringatan keterbatasan waktu.

Sudah hampir tiba.

Sedikit lagi.

Aku pun menatap ke arah kawanku, Jounouchi dan Kaiba. Dan aku terkesiap. Kaiba memalingkan pandangan. Raut penyesalan tergambar jelas diparas pria brunet itu. Dan secara perlahan, aku alihkan pandanganku ke arah Jou. sahabat baikku terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia menunduk. Air mata terlihat menetes dari parasnya. Dan aku kembali menatap kekasihku. Ia masih menangis di dadaku dan masih memeluk erat tubuhku.

Berat.

Kedua mataku terasa berat. Tubuhku semakin sakit dan lelah. Petikan dawai kematian itu hampir mencapai satu kesempurnaan resonansi. Sang _Gabriel _terus saja mengumandangkan _requiem_nya padaku. _Requiem_ itu juga akan membentuk satu kesatuan ritual pencabutan nyawaku. Seluruh pandanganku serasa buram. Air mataku terus bercucuran.

Mengapa jemputan maut bisa semenyakitkan ini?

Kembali kupejamkan mataku. Alunan mantra _requiem_ itu terus menggema, menggetarkan nadi kesadaranku. Aku yakin, hanya aku yang dapat mendengar _requiem_ kematian itu. Dan kini, aku pun dapat melihatnya.

Gerbang akhirat terbuka.

Cahayanya menyinari jasadku.

Sebuah senyuman tersimpul di bibir mungilku.

Saatnya aku pergi.

"A...aibou...."

"Selamat tinggal....." aku memberimu senyuman perpisahanku. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja setelah ini. Aku pasti akan menunggumu. Aku akan selalu menjagamu dari sana. Dan jika saatnya tiba nanti...

Biarkanlah aku yang menjadi _Gabriel-_mu.

Akan kubawa kau ke tempatku.

Dan akan kutepati janjiku padamu.

Janji untuk bersama.

Selamanya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Aibou...." kau katakan itu dengan linangan air mata kehancuranmu. Aku hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalaku perlahan-lahan. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, kau pun mendekat padaku. Kau benturkan bibirmu padaku. Kau mengunci mulutku. Menciumku sedalam yang kau bisa. Kau rasakan darah dimulutku. Namun, kau tak peduli. Kau terus dan terus menekan bibirmu padaku. Tak ada yang berani merusak masa ini. Sungguh ingin kuukir kenangan ini...

Hingga ke alam baka.

Sang _Gabriel_ mulai mengulurkan tangan padaku. Ia telah menarikku. Menjemputku untuk pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Ketentraman menembus dasar hatiku. Kuhembuskan napas terakhirku. Ametisku telah terpejam untuk selama-lamanya.

Aku sudah tak berada di tempatmu lagi.

Aku sudah pergi. Meninggalkanmu sendiri.

Dan kau menjerit, meneriakkan namaku.

Untuk kembali. Agar aku kembali. Di sisimu. Agar aku bisa bersama lagi denganmu. Namun, aku tak akan bisa kembali lagi.

Aku tak akan bisa kembali.

Selamanya...

* * *

_And you can blame it on me_

_Just set your guilt free, honey_

_I don't want to hold you back now, love_

* * *

Normal POV

Suasana pemakaman itu sungguh begitu hening dan sepi. Aroma kesedihan dan rasa kehilangan yang amat mendalam seakan menjadi sebuah cakrawala yang menghiasi lubuk hati orang-orang yang merasakannya.

Hampa.

Mungkin itulah yang dirasakan Yami. Rentetan skenario takdir ini berjalan begitu cepat. Berpuluh-puluh kenangan manisnya bersama kekasihnya itu mulai berputar dalam otaknya. Dan tak terasa, ia pun sudah berada di areal pemakaman dan berlutut tepat dihadapan sebuah nisan.

Mutou Yugi.

Nama kekasihnya itu kini terukir dengan rapi di batu nisan itu. Seluruh pelayat yang hadir telah menapakkan kaki mereka untuk keluar dan hanya menyisahkan Yami, Jounouchi dan Kaiba di areal pemakaman itu.

Semilir angin seakan membuat poni pirang Yami mendayu pasrah. Dengan perasaan sakit, ia pun meletakkan _bucket _bunga di tepian nisan aibounya. Mata merahnya terlihat sembab. Entah sudah berapa banyak cucuran air mata yang telah ia keluarkan. Kini, ia sudah tak dapat menangis lagi. Ia seakan kosong dan tak sempurna.

"Aibou..."

Memori menyakitkan itu masih membekas dengan utuh di otaknya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas kenangan itu. Aibounya tersenyum saat menghembuskan napas terakhir. Bahkan, ia sudah tiada disaat Yami masih mencium mulutnya. Bekunya bibir Yugi dan rasa darah itu akan terus membekas dan menjadi sebuah kenangan yang begitu menyayat di hatinya. Ia tak akan bisa melupakan hal itu.

Semua itu sudah terukir absolut di dalam takdirnya.

"Ayo Yami, kita kembali." perkataan Jou memutus lamunan Yami. Dengan berat hati, Yami mulai bangkit dan menatap nisan aibounya itu untuk sesaat. Air mata mulai mengalir secara perlahan dari kedua mata merahnya.

Ia dapat merasakannya.

_Requiem_ itu. Sebuah _requiem_ misterius itu mengalun di hatinya. Dan ia tahu bahwa hal ini adalah sebuah simbol.

Simbol ikatan janji mereka.

'Kita akan selalu bersama, Aibou. Janji ini masihlah belum terputus. Kita pasti bertemu. Kau pasti akan datang padaku. Menjemputku... untuk pergi ke tempatmu...' sebuah senyuman pahit mulai tersimpul. Ada sebuah perasaan senang yang terkandung di dalamnya. Ya. Mereka pasti akan berjumpa lagi. Keyakinan itu semakin kuat. Sebuah kekuatan baru telah lahir dari dalam diri Yami.

Menunggu.

Ia akan menunggu. Menunggu sang _Gabriel _tiba. Dan ia akan bisa bersama lagi dengan Aibounya.

Dan hingga saat itu tiba...

_Requiem _kematian Aibounya itu akan selalu menggema di hatinya... selamanya.

_Lacrimosa_

_Lacrimosa dies illa_

_Qua resurget ex favilla_

_Judicandus homo reus_

_Huic ergo parce, Deus_

_Pie Jesu Domine_

_Dona eis requi__em_

_Amen._

* * *

**----FIN----**

**A/N : **Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah membaca oneshot ini. hahaha!! Lagi-lagi saya buat oneshot. Dan jangan heran jika nuansa-nuansa Angst kematian sangat kental disini terutama requiem. Saya akhir-akhir ini sedang menggila dengan requiem Mozart terutama Lacrimosa!! Yeah!! Teks bahasa latin di bagian ending adalah lirik requiem Mozart yang Lacrimosa. Amy Lee + Mozart = Epic Parah!!! Yeah!! They're fantastic!! XD *dirajam beton*

At lest, dimohon reviewnya sebagai bahan evaluasi. Thanks before dan salam Lacrimosa!!!! XD


End file.
